The Accidental Butt-Touch
by padfoot's prose
Summary: Or rather, three times Blaine touching Kurt's butt might have been accidental, and one time it most definitely was not.


**A/N: So my latest crush is a friend of mine who likes another friend of mine. And this funny, awkward little moment happened between us where I bent down and he leaned over and an accidental butt-touch occurred. So rather than wallow in how much it _so_ isn't going to happen, I decided to transform that moment into a moment between people who actually will have a future together. Because, in a backwards kind of way, I thought it was sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

**The Accidental Butt-Touch**

_by padfoot_

...

The first time it happened, Kurt was sure it was a mistake.

It was at a Warbler rehearsal, and everyone had just finished going through a new number. Blaine was singing the lead, as usual, but kept forgetting a few lines in the second verse. Wes had just called out, "That was good, guys, just one more run through!" and the room had been a flurry of blazer-clad boys shuffling back into position.

Then it had happened.

Blaine had moved his body left but his arm right, reaching out to snag the lyrics from a table beside Kurt. At the same time, Kurt had stepped in towards the table, bending to push someone's bag further under it. Just as Kurt was straightening up, Blaine's hand had brushed ever-so-gently over Kurt's ass.

Kurt had jumped, undoubtedly bright red, and Blaine had had a shocked look on his face. They'd stared at one another with something between horror and confusion, until Blaine had smiled that infuriating friendly smile and said, "Accidental butt-touch, I swear!"

And then Kurt had had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he was worried it would choke him. And that had been that.

...

The second time it had happened had been in the Common Room.

There were little sparkling beads strewn over the table and the sad memory of Pavarotti hanging in the air, but both had been utterly forgotten by Kurt and Blaine as they kissed desperately and _finally_, pressing grins to grins and brushing nervous fingers against thickly-clothed skin.

Blaine's hand had trailed down Kurt's spine, his fingertips like fire through Kurt's jumper and shirt, until his palm had spread out over Kurt's lower back, pulling him closer as a muffled noise rumbled through Blaine's body.

"I can't believe-" he'd breathed, but Kurt had never found out what Blaine couldn't believe, too eager to feel more of his perfect lips and hear those perfect quiet noises he made when Kurt kissed him just so.

Blaine had let out a stuttered breath like a laugh but a thousand times better as it landed hot and airy on Kurt's nose and cheeks. And then Blaine's hand had curved down lower, and Kurt had squeaked out a surprised noise and Blaine had leapt back, pulling his hands away and staring at Kurt with an appalled look, blood flushing high on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" he'd hastily said, "I just got carried away. Accidental butt-touch, I swear."

And then Kurt had had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he was worried it would hammer itself right out of his body, leaving a gaping heart-shaped hole in his chest. And that had been that.

...

The third time it had happened, they'd been in Blaine's car.

They'd just driven back from the movies – a happy, easy date that was enough of a novelty to make them both grin impossibly wide for hours afterwards and want to play sappy songs and sing along without letting anyone know. Blaine had pulled up outside Kurt's house and they'd both looked at each and laughed at their identical smiles: too bright, too happy. Everything was _too much_ at this time of night.

The world had seemed perfect outside, as if every star in the sky was sparkling just for them. As if the cheery lights of Kurt's house welcomed them back, rather than warning Kurt that his father had stayed up.

"I had a really good time," Kurt had said, because he felt like it was appropriate.

Then Blaine had laughed a laugh so sweet and genuine and _hot _and he'd reached out and hooked an arm around Kurt's neck and pulled him in. Their mouths collided and it was messy and lopsided and Kurt had to reach over and undo his seatbelt so he could wriggle around to face Blaine properly, but it was so, so magical. Such a perfect way to end such a perfect night.

"I had the best time," Kurt amended.

Blaine had bitten his lip, so obviously holding 'I love you' in. Because saying that _mattered_ between him and Kurt, and both of them could sense it. Neither of them wanted something so huge to happen too soon. Not until they were ready, not until they were sure. And then, and only then, everything else would follow.

"Me, too," Blaine replied instead.

He'd leant in to kiss Kurt one more time, a soft, lingering kiss that tingled to the tips of Kurt's toes and made him sigh pathetically with how wonderful it was. Then Kurt had opened his door and turned around and just as he was leaning to get out of the car he'd felt it. _Heard_ it. Blaine's hand touching- no, _slapping_ his ass.

He'd turned around with raised eyebrows, and Blaine was holding up his hands in a show of innocence, a wicked grin on his lips and a glimmer in his eye.

"Accidental butt-touch," he'd said, "I swear. It won't happen again."

And then Kurt had had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he felt it all through his body, and it reminded him for an exhilarating second of the _things_ he and Blaine had left to do. And that had been that.

...

The fourth time it had happened, Kurt had seen it coming.

In fact, Kurt may or may not have played a pretty substantial role in initiating it. Afterwards, he'd even preened a little bit at his own spectacular success.

The afternoon had started more or less as innocently as always. Blaine had come over to Kurt's house after school, they'd had their obligatory conversation with Finn and then retreated to Kurt's room, where they sprawled out books and lay down on the bed with the genuine intent of doing homework.

Only, that afternoon, Kurt had worn his favourite pair of jeans, and from the moment Blaine laid eyes on him he'd been completely gone. As they'd talked to Finn, Blaine had seemed to be distracted, and then he'd seemed even more so when Kurt had tried to chat as Blaine followed him upstairs. When they'd settled on the bed in Kurt's room, Blaine had dropped his maths book three times before actually setting it fully on the bed, instead of half off it.

"Are you all right?" Kurt had asked oh-so-casually, watching his boyfriend's struggles with a satisfied little smile.

"Wha-? Yep. Fine. I'm great, actually. How are you?"

"Not really in the mood for history," Kurt had replied, setting his book on the floor. "Do you think we could do something else. Something that isn't homework."

"Um," Blaine looked almost scared, losing his maths book off the bed again as Kurt moved closer to him. "What do you have in mind? Because I have this new solo part in a song and..."

Kurt traced a fingertip up Blaine's arm, flicking his gaze up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Do you want to practice?" he asked, teasing, already leaning in.

"Ye- mmmph."

Blaine's answer was cut off. He didn't seem to mind.

So that was how they got to the point where Blaine was lying back on Kurt's bed, one hand buried in Kurt's hair and the other curved around his hip. Kurt was kissing down Blaine's neck, fingers pulling at the collar of his Dalton shirt to loosen his tie and pop the top button out, pushing down to reach that newly-revealed sliver of gorgeous skin.

"I think I love your neck," Kurt had mumbled, moving back up to tap his nose against Blaine's Adam's Apple, feeling it bob and tilting his lips up to kiss it.

"I think you do, too," Blaine had answered, a breathy moan accompanying the words when Kurt scraped his teeth across a thick vein where he could feel Blaine's pulse.

Blaine's hand had tightened on Kurt's hip, the other palm sliding out of his hair and down his back, to press at the base of Kurt's spine. Kurt had grinned into Blaine's skin, hoping Blaine couldn't feel it. He'd felt his face burn, but couldn't hold back from saying, "You can touch me, you know. More. Somewhere you love."

And as if by pure instinct both Blaine's hands had jolted lower, fingers curling to squeeze at Kurt's ass, making his whole body slide further up Blaine's. Both of them had groaned at the sensation, and in the second before Kurt had managed to duck back down and continue his assault on Blaine's neck, his boyfriend had suddenly slipped out from under him.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, clearing reeling from what he'd just done, "That was- woah. I'm sor-"

"Please don't be sorry," Kurt had interrupted. "I wanted you to do... that. Like, _really_ wanted you to."

Blaine had looked surprised. Blinked once, twice, and then said, "Oh."

"Accidental butt-touch, right? You think I hadn't noticed?"

And then Blaine was as red as Kurt and Kurt had no choice but to laugh. He laughed as if Blaine's expression was priceless (which it absolutely was), as if he wasn't screaming internally at his own mission's success (which it absolutely was), as if his heart wasn't beating so hard it might burst from how much he adored this lovely boy before him (which he absolutely did).

And so Kurt had shuffled closer to Blaine, and picked up his hand and pulled it around himself to settle over his ass.

"Can we keep going?" he'd asked.

Blaine had grinned in a way that was wonderfully, incredibly, magnificently anything-but-friendly. Then he'd leant in, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. And that had been that.


End file.
